Darien meets Darien?
by Spider-Grl
Summary: Serena, the Sailor Scouts, and Darien meet Darien Fawkes, a secret agent! How will they react about him being able to turn invisible? How will Darien or Serena act when they meet ANOTHER Darien?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Invisible Man.  
AN: This is a really sad story I got bored one day and wrote so I hope ya like it!  
  
"Darien!" Serena called to her boyfriend.  
  
"Can I help you?" said a strange man.  
  
"Hey Serena! Who's this?" said Darien Chiba.  
  
"I don't know. Who are you?" Serena replied.  
  
"I'm Darien Fawkes, secret agent. You called out 'Darien' and I assumed you called me."  
  
"The Bureau of Fish and Game?" Serena asked, looking at his badge.  
  
"Don't ask. Long Story!" Darien Fawkes said.  
  
"Your name is Darien too? COOL!!! Hi Darien!" Darien Chiba said.  
  
"Hi Darien." "Hi Darien." "Hi Darien"... ( You get the point, right?)  
  
"Ok! You're done! I need my pumpkin to myself now! Ta, Ta, strangoid!" Serena interjected.  
  
"Serena! Sorry about that, she gets a little carried away sometimes." Darien explained.  
  
"That's alright. I get that a lot from people." Darien Fawkes said.  
  
AN: Ok. As you have seen, I got REALLY bored one day so just please review, or flame, prefferably not the flame part but, still... 


	2. Serena finds out...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Invisible Man.  
AN: This is a Sailor Moon/ The Invisible Man crossover so please read it and review me!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"AHHHHHH!" It was two days later and Sailor Moon was fighting a particularly annoying youma. "Why won't this thing freakin' DIE!" She shreiked. She had been hit and looked around to see the monster aiming to hit her again. She suddenly felt strong arms around her. Looking over, expecting to see her favorite masked man, she saw nothing. Thinking that she had just imagined it, she looked down and saw the ground moving about four feet below her.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!?" A familiar coice then replied,  
  
"Just calm down will you? You're gonna make me deaf! Just trust me!"  
  
She decided that that voice belonged to a man. He had been running and he had stopped when he realized that there were five people following them. One was a guy in a tuxedo and the others were girls in outfits similar to Sailor Moon's. As soon as he put Sailor Moon down, the man scooped her up and started to look her over looking for injuries. When he had finished, he looked in the direction he thought the man had just been.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want? Show yourself you coward!" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"Alright." The person said. He took form of a man, but silver, then the silver fell away like water to reveal...  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
AN: Sorry so short. I wrote this at midnight. I was tired and not in the mood for detail. There's more to come soon! 


	3. Darien, The Invisible Man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Invisible Man.  
AN: I forgot to say that this is my friend, Taikou Usagi's fic! I just put it online for her!!! You all need to go and read her story, it is called, Harry Potter and the Year of the Evil Bunnies!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2- Darien, The Invisible Man?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The silver fell away, to reaveal, Darien Fawkes?!  
"Oh and about it being your job, sucks to be you!  
"Darien!!!" Darien yelled. "Yes, Darien, Serena."  
"How do you know him?" Raye inquired.  
"We met him on the street. Darien, this is Raye, the one with the purple hair. Amy, the one with the blue hair. Lita, the brunette, and Mina, the other blonde.  
"Hello!! My you all are such beautiful girls. And in such strange clothes. Aren't those outfits chilly?" Darien said.  
"How dare you?! I'll flame you into a crisp!" Raye yelled.  
"Calm down Raye! I personally would love to know how you do that. Can I scan you?" Amy finally piped up.  
"Sure." Darien said.  
"Hey! How did you recognize us?" Serena inquired.  
"It wasn't that hard. You look exactly the sam, just you have red things in your hair and a tiara. Darien, I recognized once he hugged yo. His hair, his build, his voice." Darien told them.  
Everyone just stared, for it had taken them a long time to recognize each other. Darien had tell them that he was Tuxedo Mask.  
"You're good! Are you a super-hero?" Lita asked.  
"No, I'm a secret agent." He showed them his badge.  
"The Bureau of Fish and Game?" (giggles)  
"Don't ask. Trust me." Darien said, then smiled. 


	4. Serena's tripping problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Th Invisible Man.  
AN: Just remember that this was made out of SEVERE boredom and this whole story will be kinda short! This is my friend Taikou Usagi's fic, she has a story called Harry Potter and the Year of the Evil Buniies and she needs help with her next chapter so please help her!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3- Serena's tripping problem  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
It was the next day and Serena was questioning Darien F. at the Arcade-back-room. (Thanks to Andrew)  
"Well, I was sent to check out some girls with supernatural powers. Guess I found them."  
"Guess you did. What are you going to do now?" Serena asked.  
"I was going to let my scientist/doctor examine you, but youhave your own. She could just give us the info." Darien said.  
"Why are you so facinated with us? Plus we've been at it for 2 years! Why come now!" Serena exclaimed.  
"I thought it was quiet and you were done. Boy was I wrong. So, what is 'Cape-Boy's' power?" Darien asked, sarcatically.  
"He can create steel-tipped roses to throw and distract the youma while we kill it. So how do you turn invisible?" Serena asked.  
"I have a gland in my head that lets me turn invisibl. The side-affect is,if I don't have this shot every few weeks, I go insane. That'l why I have my scientist/doctor." Darien explained to her.  
"Oh, I get it!" Serena said as someone knocked on the door.  
"Serena? You in there?" It was Darien C.  
"I'll be right there!" Serena up and so did Darien F.  
She was him and tripped. She fell into him making him fall and roll, so he was then on top of her.  
Darien C. heard the noise and went inside to see them sprawled on the floor.  
"Oh. I'm interupting. I'll leave!" he ran out of the Arcade before Serena could say anything.  
  
AN: Sorry, I know these chapters are very short! This is a VERY short story/fic so please don't flame me!!! 


	5. Darien talks to Raye

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Inivisible Man.  
AN: I know some of you think this was a verry odd story, but hey give me break! I got REALLY bored one day so just deal with that much! Oh, you all have to go read 'Harry Potter and The Power of Will' by Farseeker!!! It is THE BEST!!! Also go read 'Harry Potter and the Year of the Evil Bunnies!' by Taikou Usagi, it's funny.  
Also read 'Harry Potter and the Year of the Unicorn' by Theo, it is THE GREATEST FAN FIC EVER WRITTEN!!!!  
Ok, I have said enough! Go ahead and read now!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4- Darien talks to Raye  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"i can't believe this is happening. She must like the name. Is he more attractive than me?" Darien was saying to Raye.  
"Ummm... I don't think so, but I'm not your girlfriend, so I shouldn't be giving you advice about your looks." Raye said back to him.  
"Is it the hair? I could do that! Maybe..."   
"DARIEN! Calm down! It was probably a total misunderstanding! That noise was probably them falling! Meatballhead probably tripped!" Raye said.  
"You're probably right. I'll go ask Serena." with that he gave Raye a friendly bear hug.  
Of course, to a young girl watching, but not in earshot, it looked more than friendly. She ran off without anyone noticing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
An: Yes I know, WAY TOO SHORT!! But hey! This is my friend's story so go blame her!!! I promise that it won't be too short next time because I'll go scream at her! Anyway please review!!! 


	6. Darien C. and Darien F. friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Invisible Man.  
AN: This is the last chapter, so if you want more to the story, give me some ideas!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 5- Darien C. and Darien F. friends?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena sat on her bed talking to Darien F. who was visiting her. In between them was a pile of used tissues to rival Mt. Fuji.  
"How could he Darien? He sure doesn't waste much tim.(sniff)(sniff) I guess he went back to an old flame." Serena sniffled.  
"Just explain it to him. He'll understand." Darien tried to tell her.  
"I tried!" Serena excalaimed. "I called him four times!! He didn't even answer the phone!!"  
"Then I'll talk to him." Darien said.  
"Could you?" Serena said, desperately.  
"Sure." Darien said.  
"Thank- you!!!" Serena said.  
"No problem, I'll go over there right now." Darien said.  
"You're the best!!!" Serena said.  
"I know." Darien said as he got up and left for Darien's apartment.  
He knocked on the door and expected Darien to let him in. Instead Darien C. grabbed him and threw him into his apartment.  
"Alright, what is going on with you and Serena?" He screamed.  
"Nothing! I already have a girl! What about you and Raye?" He said.  
"What?" Darien C. asked.  
"Serena saw you and raye talking, then you hugged her!" he told him.  
"I was thanking her for giving me advice! You and Serena were sprawled on the floor on top of eachother!" Darien C. exclaimed.  
"She tripped! I fell!" He screamed.  
"Oh... I guess we both jumped to conclusions, huh?" Darien C. said.  
"Yep." Darien F. said.  
"I'm sorry." Darien C. said.  
"Yeah, me too. I have to leave town anyway. The bureau needs me. Tell Serena and them goodbye?" Darien F. said.  
"Sure!" Darien C. said.  
"See you around." Darien F. said.  
"Ok Bye." Darien C. said as he waved goodbye.  
And Darien F. left. 


End file.
